


Spam Folder

by jenna_thorn



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Gen, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna_thorn/pseuds/jenna_thorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen entered the room, an unfortunately familiar look of near panic on his face. “Aisha’s going to kill me.”</p><p>“Who’s got today in the pool?” Pooch called.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spam Folder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/gifts).



Jensen entered the room, an unfortunately familiar look of near panic on his face. “Aisha’s going to kill me.”

“Who’s got today in the pool?” Pooch called.

“No, seriously, I accidentally read her email.”

“She’s going to kill you.”

“Did you accidentally change her credit score, too?”

Jensen frowned. “Why would I do that? I set up those credit lines.”

“Why is Aisha going to kill you, Jensen?”

“This time,” Pooch added. Everyone ignored him.

“It’s Clay’s fault.”

“Yes,” everyone else chorused.

“They woke me up --”

Pooch added, “you and the rest of the…” Again, he was ignored.

“And I was pulling…it doesn’t matter, but I saw someone was riding my hotspot ---“

“No, she was riding Clay’s…”

“And so, I just .. it doesn’t matter. I opened her email and I know one word of Russian, okay? Well, I know more than that, but widow!”

“Then she’s planning to kill Clay.”

“Oh! Shit, you’re right, that’s a relief.” Every eye in the kitchen swiveled toward him, and he added, “No, not what I meant. I … she’s pointed a gun at me.”

“She’s pointed a gun at all of us, some time or another.”

“Technically, that’s also true for Clay.”

“And Cougar.”

“Cougar’s never pointed at me. He’s pointed a quarter inch away from me, but that’s like a football field.” Jensen protested. 

“Stop sucking up to your boyfriend. You read the rest of the email?”

“No. I shut it down, shut off the hotspot, crashed the upload that was running in the background, Shit, that was the new Who, sorry Pooch.” 

Pooch shrugged. “It happens.”

Cougar moved, just a touch, barely enough for Jensen to see it. “Aaand she’s standing behind me.”

“You think I’d be dumb enough to use an email off your setup that isn’t encrypted?” She took a bite of the apple in her hand. 

“Nope, nope, and I am so glad you are smarter than that.” Jensen sagged with only slightly exaggerated relief. 

“So who is the Russian?” Pooch asked.

“A buddy. She wanted restaurant recommendations.”


End file.
